Quake (game)
Quake is a first-person shooter game developed and released by Id Software initially in 1996. It is the first installment of the ''Quake'' series of games. The game was released in only Europe in North America across several different platforms. The game featured two separate modes in a single-player adventure or multiplayer combat with several other people. The game features several dark fantasy influences, featuring a final boss based on H.P. Lovecraft's Shub-Niggurathhttp://www.quaddicted.com/webarchive/kell.quaddicted.com/stuff_lovecraftinquake.html Development Quake began production under the title of The Fight for Justice. The original title was underway by the same product team among many others. Quake sported a new full 3D engine to fit the oncoming new genres of 3D shooters. Quake soon came into fruition during Id Software's production of Doom II. Early production work of the game shown off the game's style and several new gameplay elements to follow into the production of the game. Quake was initially released for the DOS on June 22, 1996, and was subsequently ported to several other systems in the following two years. Release DOS The DOS release of Quake proved to be successful. The game began with a short demo released in early 1996; this demo featured no single-player storyline nor was the graphics completely finished for the final product. Many players enjoyed the product regardless, and the game rolled out in the summer of that year, and with this initial release, many fans of the game altered the game's sounds, scripts, and gameplay through modding. The modding of the game became popular over the years which led to the creation of the famous online multiplayer game Team Fortress. Macintosh In 1997, the game reached its way for Macintosh users. Several other minor OSes began to support Quake as time went on as well. Sega Saturn In 1997, the Sega Saturn got a port of Quake released by Lobotomy. THis port used a similar engine to Quake, but rather one used for previous games Duke Nukem 3D and Powerslave. The game was also rated "M" rather than the initial rating the ESRB gave Quake, "T." The Sega Saturn version features new levels but lacks the original's multiplayer mode. Commodore Amiga In 1998, the Commodore Amiga received a port of Quake. This port was released by clickBOOM Software, and was not up-to-speed with other versions of the game previously released. Nintendo 64 Midway Games brought Quake to the Nintendo 64 in 1998. Like the Sega Saturn variant of the game, the engine needed to be slightly changed to support the new console. The game's graphics are slightly dimmed down, but the game still supports multiplayer. Plot Quake features a character who has no given name, but serves as the central protagonist who has been given an order to destroy an evil enemy code-named "Quake." The game follows the storyline of a government teleportation technology titled "Slipgate" and how it has been compromised by "Quake." The player must traverse through the overrun military base and defeat the what evils are found. Within the game are twenty-eight levels in four different episodes. Each episode is a dimension the player accesses through portals found with the Slipgate. Upon recovering a magic rune, the player accesses the final level titled "End" where they must battle the final boss of the game. Gameplay Quake has two separate modes, a single-player storyline in which the player must take on the persona of an unnamed protagonist, and a multiplayer mode with several battle modes. Single-player The features four separate skill levels, three of which are available from the beginning – a fourth, super hard mode is available if one finds it in Episode 4.ID Software. Quake (game manual), page 3. ID Software, 1996. The game's campaign is broken down into twenty-eight levels, and the player must complete each level to reach the end of the game. If a player dies, they must restart the entire level. While players can save their progress at any time in their adventure, they can go back to the map and select a level they have already completed to collect any items they may have missed. Multiplayer The multiplayer mode of Quake plays similarly, only the game, depending on the version, features several people for either a co-op campaign or several battle modes. The game sports a deathmatch mode similar to that of GoldenEye 007 of 1997. The modding of the game has allowed much more access to the game's potential in this mode. Reception Quake received very positive reviews upon its release. The game was acclaimed greatly for its soundtrack and its balanced gameplay. The game was also allotted for its infamous multiplayer mode in addition to the level design overall. Scores from major publications * GameRankings — 93.63%http://www.gamerankings.com/pc/12206-quake/index.html * Metacritic — 94/100http://www.metacritic.com/game/pc/quake/critic-reviews * GameSpot — 9.3/10http://www.gamespot.com/quake/reviews/2532549/quake-review/platform/pc References Category:Games released on PC Category:Games released on the Nintendo 64 Category:Games released on the Sega Saturn Category:Games released in 1996 Category:Games developed by Id Software